Journey to a Near and Faroff World
by HeartofDragon
Summary: Her life has changed dramaticly since she met her hero... a demon by the name of sesshomaru. She is living a life she has only dreamed about, fresh out of high school, she never expected this to happen. And whats he think about it? R
1. dreams are the window to the soul yaknow

**well, we're under construction again, i cant delete this story 'cause a fellow author, who as changed her name more times than in can count... okay so i can count but anyway... any continual readers i would appreciate some tips. i just have to make this story better so i get more readers... sigh oh well, tell me what you think of the re-rewrite**

This is the story of a once thought ordinary girl…

It was pretty much a normal day in the life of a girl named Kristi, except when she got up, she tripped on a pile of laundry and finally decided she would have to clean her room. after rolling her eyes and cursing quietly at the floor, (quietly because her parents didn't think she swore at all, there's a long story behind that...)She got up and fed her animals like always, three dogs, acat and two horses, one of which loved attention and promptly licked her."eww, Aligross!" she yelped wipeing the horse slobber off on the offending horse.Afterwards she headed of to be on her way to school, on one long ass40 minute ride, most of it she slept so it wasnt so bad.once at school sheslowly managed to dredge through her first half of the day until lunch. You know what i mean,those uber dull classes in the beggining of the day when your still not really awake and aware. She was at least thankfull it was second semester and she no longer had gym to contend with. She was happy to see her friends; they were few of the only people who didn't make fun of her. As the strange girl who everybody scoffed at in her earlier days, she previosly had no real friends. She was , at her old school only a couple years ago, as unpopular as they got. Often finding gum in her hair and once getting hit with a halffull soda can in middle school, her kind and fragile psycie snapped and she would cry, which only led to more teasing. She was thankfull to her parents for moving, because now she did have friends, finally.

At the table they were on an old standby topic, their favorite manga characters.more specificly thier favorite manga guys. Her friends had introduced her to the wonderful world of manga and she felt she could finally fit in somewhere._" Oh I like that Sesshomaru, he's just so, so, so hot! I wish I could meet the real Sesshomaru, not that he is real. But still…"_ the rather imaginative girl thought stareing blankly into space, drool beginning to pool in her cheek.

" Hey are you awake? Is any one there"

"who what? Oh sorry" she grinned at them sheepishly.

"there she goes off in lala land again. I think your getting a little obsessed there."

" And this coming from a girl who just short of worships some evil doctor dude" she said in retaliation to her friend across the table. they were right though. She had been thinking about her dreamboat wonderman even more than usual recently. She figured it was anxiety from the fact the end of the year was coming, and being a senior, would soon graduate. Her whole life was school, so it was a menacing and exciting thought to her. The rest of the day passed quickly,and as always and she made her way home half falling asleep on the bus. trudging along the more than half a mile to her house, greeting her insainly happy dogs when she got there. Fourtuantly for her, she had no homework that day, hooray for not having math!Once settled she did her chores until her parents got home.( you know that mundain crud like vacuum and dishes, eck!) Then spent some time watchingher favorite shows on tv with her parents, which consisted often of csi and reality shows. And when they were well and over, went to bed and tried to sleep. like i said, a mostly ordinary day, but that night was to be different.

* * *

At this same time, ormaybe a little before... a grand stallion of a man,( a/n can you tell i like him?)was trying to make sense of something. _"What was that? Who was that woman in my dream? Why does she keep appearing to me?"_staring up at the stars the man wondered, "_I only see here on the dream plain. Perhaps if I sleep again this night, I will see her again, and maybe this time get some answers_" this was a little troubling on him because he was not used to sleeping this much. As a matter of fact, he rarly slept at all, but he just had to know. Although he was feeling very refreshed, his companions were curious why their lord had taken to sleeping so often. The man took to wandering and pacing, it was eating him up, this image kept appearing in his dreams. An image of this same human woman, it even began to appear in the daytime, but this night he would find out more about this person, this night he would get answers he just knew it.

* * *

Kristi's sleep brought her to a foreign dreamland. She felt very conscious in this world, despite the fact she was clearly not awake. She walked aimlessly through this world covered in a dark fog. There was nothing here, yet. Then she saw a figure in the distance. She squinted to try to get a better look at the dark figure, she just couldn't see it any better.

"Hello? Is any one there" the answer she got back surprised her, it was in Japanese! Why would she hear japanese in her dream? She didn't speak it, she was American, she lived inWashington state!"Umm, say again? I can't understand you" she prodded. The figure, who was the man from earlier,only heard, "understand", and some howknew that he had to keep talking for their languages to match. he wasn't sure why though.

"Who are you, what is your name?" he spoke through the darkness, he could see her more clearly than she him. She could understand only 'who', 'you' and 'name'.

" My name is Kri," she stopped, thought about the name she uses in her fantasies and stories,then continued. " K.C. my name is K.C." she didn't know why she used her charactor name, but if somehow felt right. Her image became very much more clear to himthan it had been before.

"I see…you are a woman right, I cannot tell, it isdark." He ended, hoping not to offend her for some reason.

"Yes that's right" they could understand each other a lot more now. It was starting to get more thana little bizzare

"You are human too, yes?"

"Mm hmm who are you? You haven't told me your name yet guy, you are a guy, uhhh man?"

"Oh... yes I am. My name is Sesshomaru." Excitement burned through her, was this for real? Could this be him?for really really real?

"I'm a…"

"dog demon!" she shoutedbefore he could finish,still struggling to contain herself. a huge, "nananananana" grin appeared on her face as she though back to her friends.

**All righty! That's just the end of a wittle part! Heres some of my rejected entry What NOT to Say to Sesshomaru. ohhhh and I don't own anyone from inuyasha either! So no suing me! Only KC and here friends.**

**You know… you look like your brother!**

**Why don't you have cute pointy ears?**

**Ooooohh your fluffy!**

**Here puppy, here boy!**

**Fetch!**

**Sit, ok now roll over!**

**Bad doggy BAD boy!**

**Where's your leash little fella?**

**Who' a cuty wooty? He is! he is!**

**Ooooh a puppy!**


	2. wow, what an encounter!

**All righty then! (biiiiig cheesy grin) iv worked on this chapter a litle since i started, i hope you like the newer version! i would always appreciate a reveiw or ideas on what not to do to sesshomaru or what to do to whomever, you know for my sillyness rant at the end!**

_Im..." "a dog demon!"..._

Her reaction startled him. he cocked is head to the sidejust a littleand stared at her"Yes, how did you know?" the black figurein the distancebegan to clear into the animated "cartoon" version of Sesshomaru she was used to, and surprizing enough didnt bother her one bit."I... well... a lot of people would know who and what you are at the mention of your name, your famous or rather infamous in my world" "your world? I suppose I'm not surprised, we weren't even speaking the same language a moment ago." "Yah"nodding she began explaining to him her theory of what happened. The crossing of time and dimensions. How at any time one dimension can be two or two hundred years ahead or behind another. How many things happen for reasons. and that not always does a dimention open up directly to a point exactlythe same place in the next world when it does open. and her belife in the diffent kind of alternate realities and parallel universes.Shesuggested tohim that perhaps, for some reason they were supposed to meet, maybe for a greater purpose. He chuckledinwardly at the possibility. "I suppose its possible. Tell me about your world, you seem to know mine already, actually I kind of want to know how you know about me too." "I don't know yours that well..." but for the rest of that night, which translated into three times longer than in the real world she spoke of many many things in her world.

She began to learn how to twist and contort the dream plain to show her home and town, and even family. He did the same. although she was clearly better at it than he.This night they became fast friends to both of their surprise, they found themselves smiling at some of the comments the other shared."Ha, your world sounds fascinating, I would like to see it in person." Sesshomaru said somewhat absentmindedly. At this time a mysterious light was gleaming into the plain. "Morning is here," Sesshomaruquietly spoke. "ahhh man, I don't wanna get up, I like being here with you" " I will try to see you again so we can talk more, I'm curious about this "screaming metal deathtrap" car thing, sounds interesting"she shook her head and grinned at remembering back to that point early in their conversation." alright I hope to see you in another dream soon, this was fun. You are a lot different than you've been portrayed."he nodded and his image fadded away.

Her parents had to pry her out of bed that morning, but that day she was happier than she had been in ages. She was down right cheerful. Every couple of days he would return to her dreams, the cartoon body gave way to how he really looked. As handsome as anyone ever thought. more-so in her eyes.He truly was a stallion of a man. Beautiful really. And _she_ knew him personally. She had told one friend and with a lot of conflict finally convinced her, she wasn't lying. Her time with him was helping her, she barely noticed it but her friends did. She had a great confidence boost and no longer took crap from anyone. Her speech pattern evened out and she could now say what she meant without blunder, where as before the somwhat meek girl cold never formulate a clear sentance _and_ be able to say it how she thought it. She didn't realize it but she was slowly transforming into the person she said she was to Sesshomaru. Her much more confident "alter ego" she created, KC. She had also began togrown farther apart from her current squeeze, not allowing him to get away with _anything_. She barely let him kiss her now. In the mean time, her graduation date was rapidly approaching, and she grew more and more stressed.

**Ok heres more randomness! Sorry it took so long to post,but I just got back from vacation, don't go to missouri! Ok What Not to Say to Sesshomaru**

**Puppy wanna treat?**

**BATH TIME!**

**Good puppy**

**Speak boy!**

**Go to bed little mister!**

**That fluff makes you look like a wuss!**

**Oh, can I borrow your fluff, I need to clean the chimney**.


	3. I Made It?

**Its come to my understanding that my chapters… are really short! I mean really really short. So this ones a little longer, its better than my first two as well, I hope you like it, it gets kinda weird!**

She came to rely on her visits to keep going. She had told him about her graduation, what it meant and he seemed to understand. Although perplexed with the concept of school, he didn't comment too heavily on it. Her whole way of life was coming to a crashing halt. She had nowhere to go after graduation, no plan, and to her no future. He got to sooth her and to his utter amazement, seemed to enjoy it. He actually got to comfort her with out worrying about appearances. He liked being able to comfort people, the way he had been on occasion by a long lost to him family member. As he was now he could no longer be much of the nurturing type, it's probably why he adopted Rin in the first place.

Two nights before her graduation he visited her. They talked and she tried to forget about graduation, but he could see she was most defiantly stressed out. "KC. Why don't you just talk about it. It's really seeming to bother you." He said in an oddly warm tone for him. She had presently been playing with his fluff that turned out to _actually_ be a tail, he just didn't always have it attached. Over the last month they had grown inconceivably close, especially for him, this was all new. They adored each other but neither would admit it. "Well… ok so I'm still worried about what I'm going to do after graduation. I'm, scared Sesshy" she had come to calling him that instead of his real name. (hey I said they got close!) "Don't be you should be excited, didn't you say at times your 'school' can be like a prison?" "Yah, I did. Thanks." He drew her close to him; she could fell his warmth through the dream plain. He smiled at her" it'll be ok KC." "Still I wish you were there, at my graduation, if only there were a way. That would be wonderful" she trailed off in thought. "yes it would be and I would really like to be there for you." He said, quietly to himself, the human Kristi only hearing some of his heartfelt words.

they were very close now, then suddenly they were ripped from the plain and snapped awake. Kristi looked about the room. She figured maybe the cat broke something or her parents had come in. She looked around. Nothing. Zero, zilch nada! Couldn't find a thing wrong. "spoot" she said to no one in particular as her parents snoring emanated through the wall. The cat was sleeping and it was 3 am. "Must be in his world" she said sleepily into the darkness, then crashed back to sleep. At this time Sesshomaru was going through the same motions of what just happened. He looked around, pitch black. Then he saw the cause, Ahun's tail sat across his chest and it was throbbing a little. He rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing the dragons tail and giving it a sharp yank. The beast snapped its eyes open angrily just to be starring in the equally pissed off eyes of its master. It sulked off a few feet and plopped back down and quickly fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru peered up at the stars. "Ahh I wont be able to see her again this night." Kristi dreamed a traditional dream, something about a donkey playing a trumpet upside down on the ceiling, and some tap dancing frogs in a car… But as she looked down(from who knows where) she could see his golden eyes peering up at her and smiling.

The next day Sesshomaru beat himself up trying to figure out how he was going to be able to be there for his friend. "How," he kept asking himself. "How do I do it?" his companions could see his restlessness but could do nothing. He did have a mysterious drive he had ignored for awhile. It had gotten stronger now and he decided to follow it. His feet did the work, even he didn't know where he was headed but as he got closer he became more and more excited. His pace got quicker, he knew this would be something important. He came to a ravine in the mountains. It was narrow but he fit through, then an opening a tiny little open area, couldn't have been more than 60 square feet, and a spot on the wall with an eerie feeling. He examined the spot, as he put his hand closer he could feel a slight pull towards it. He pulled back, unsure of what to do. He kept near the ravine for the next day, trying to figure out what to do until finally." I have to go there, see where it takes me, I have to. Maybe by some chance it will bring me there, to her world. If I don't leave now I will never get there in time to see her." His mind made up he went back into the ravine to the spot where the odd feeling came from. He tentatively placed a hand on the spot and with a little rush of light was inside her very room.

"I'm here! How? I don't understand." He lifted his hand and examined it. "These aren't my clothes, they're the ones KC designed for me in one of our dream plain visits." Indeed it was. He was in a black leather jacket with a white button up shirt with collar. He had black denim pants on that were snug but not uncomfortable. In his pocket was a pair of something he learned were sunglasses. He lacked the fluff and all his markings. Examining her house he recognized where a lot of things were that she had shown him. He went into the bathroom because he knew it had a mirror in it. He examined him self and realized, his markings were gone yes, and his swords, but his eyes were still gold in color and he had silverish white hair still and pointy ears. " Well these sun glass things should hide my eyes from the humans but my hair and ears… I'll just have to see what happens." He made his way to the door and heard. "Oh great another dog, purrrfect and this on even looks like a human" he looked around a little confused and three housedogs ran up to him and sniffed him, puzzled at this strangers appearance. "House pets, no wit to these animals" "I quite agree" Sesshomaru looked around for the source of this mind voice he kept hearing. "Show yourself" "ohh you can understand me? Well I'm right here on top of the piano. That's right I'm the cat." "Well cat I'm looking for your master KC, where is she this house is empty" "ohhh? If you are looking for her she's at her graduation, in that direction. You must be that fella from her dreams. Well she really likes you. I will get the lock, come with me," he followed the orange cat and she showed him out. Amazed at how well the cat could mess with the locks he took off quickly to where her graduation was.

Heres more what not to say to sesshomaru… and stick around, the next chapter is insane!

**White really isn't your color…**

**You'd look good with pink hair!**

**DOGGY!**

**Is that… eye liner?**

**Get the stick boy!**

**I bet you looked sooo cute as a puppy… uh baby.**

**Do you lick your self?**

**You're a little teapot short and stout…**


	4. Holy Hell!

**Heres my next chapter, its pretty cool, at least i think so. it gets kinda gorry at parts, but i must say... this is my favorite chapter so far. i really hope you enjoy it, its a little differnt than the last chapters. oh and I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTOR FROM INUYASHA SO YOU HOUNDS OF HELL CAN QUIT BOTHERING ME! That is all.**

He moved as hidden and quickly as he could to the location. Apparently it was some place called "everett events center" or something. Once again letting his feet guide him. Once in open area he walked to the building, it was full of the scents of young and old humans; he could barely pick hers out. "Sir do you have an invitation?" "No not on me but I was invited, my friend invited me" 'well I'm sorry no invitation no entry" as he argued KC could feel him. She knew he was there. wasn't exactl sure how, but she knew. "Wait here I have to go see something," she said to her parents. She rushed through the halls to her friend on the out side. "KC!" "ses…Seth! There you are" "see I was invited" he said smugly. "but you need an invitation." Kristi was frantic then she realized she had an extra invitation in her hand. "Here it is, I forgot to give it to him. See its right here." After that was over she pulled him through the crowds to the extra seat. "

Alright every one be nice, including _you_ Neal. This is my friend Seth maru." Really? Where'd you meet him?" lying through her teeth she said "uhhhmmm a chat room. All right Seth you can sit next to my dad here. And this on the other side of him is my sister." " a chat room? I didn't think you did that kind of thing…" her step father said. A feeble old human man and a short somewhat stocky young female human were on either side of the empty chair. _"My sister may figure out who you really are, but its ok" _she whispered to him and rushed up to where the graduating seniors were. He was uncomfortable in the hot crowded, human filled room but stuck with it. "so, you are a friend of my daughters? It is nice to meet you." The old man said to him with a grin. "_this is her father? He is so… old" _he thought to himself. His armed side was to her father, and the empty sleeve was to her sister. he felt a foreign feeling as she stared at it. The students filed out of the back and around to their seats, sitting nervous and happy in their seats in the hot room.

When the ceremony and the final speeches were done and caps thrown he was happy to get up and greet his friend, when something no one expected happened. **BANG!** **BANG! **Gun fire "EVERY ONE ON THE GROUND, NO ONE HAS TO DIE IF YOU DO WHATEVER WE SAY!" They were terrorists, he knew because she had told him about them. He held his frightened friend close and the time crawled by. He could hear sobbing off in the distance. People feinted out of fright and every one was shaking and terrified. Kristi was shaking in his arms herself and she told him more about what was going on. She reminded him about the attack on her country, and he grew angry. " I cannot let them do this. I cannot let them scare me. I'm no human, I can handle them." "Yes maybe, if they didn't have the guns, sesshy, they're really dangerous." "I have to do something" he was becoming impatient… almost like his stupid little brother. "im going to get those ones over there" he said cooly. "then I'm coming with you" "no. it is too dangerous" "I wont let you go then" "fine, come on that one over there looks like one of the main guys."

He came to the guy and Kristi followed closely behind. " you need to let these people go" he said. Staring at them with his classic stoic look."ohhh a one armed albino thinks he can do something, I'm soo scared." The man laughed and mocked and pointed at him. "you should be" "alright, you think your so tough. You, shoot the bastard down! shoot him NOW!" the younger terrorist next to him did just that, but to their surprise he spun to the side and caught the bullet in mid air. It scorched his hand but not enough to make him stop. "what in the name of…" the terrorist mumbled shocked at his actions. "Woah! That was awesome!" he said stupidly. Kristi was delighted and let out a "yesss!" it was a big mistake for her because the big terrorist shot her through the left shoulder half a second later. "ha! You stupid bitch, you thought that was great didn't you? What about that pain in your arm? Is that funny too?" he laughed as she winced at the pain and held her shoulder. This got Sesshomaru really angry, you could read it in his face. "rrroar you will pay for that with you life!" he lunged with his famous speed and hastily ripped the mans throat clear out so that blood was spurting every where.

The hostage students screamed in horror as they were sprayed with the blood of this man. He then quickly punched the younger terrorist out. A couple of the hostages picked up guns to help defend but Sesshomaru was on a rampage. He was ready to kill everything. Kristi picked up the closest gun and hobbled off behind him. One terrorist came after her and she shot him in the knee, another hostage grabbed the injured terrorist and held him down. Kristi used the heat of the gun to burn the wound shut. It shocked even her that she would do that. Sesshomaru was far ahead of her and killed or knocked unconscious every terrorist guard all the way to the door. One of the head guys, the most dangerous stood between him and the door. Armed to the teeth he fired wildly at him. Dodging bullets he sunk his claws into the man's throat hesitating momentarily to stare him in the eyes as if to say "what now?" and then tearing apart the jugular.

Still holding the now corpse by the neck he slammed open the front doors and hurled the lifeless body to the ground in front of the media and cops. They had formed there quickly and he realized why people don't really "here is your terrorist, no thanks to the lot of you." The disgust dripped in his voice. Light glared up at him and this gave way to the image he would be famous for. Trying to shield his eyes from the glaring light he held his hand up palm in front of his face, blood dripping and running down it. He stood up very strait. The cameras zoomed in and without his sunglasses could see his beautiful golden eyes. Kristi hobbled out behind him, she was weak from blood loss. Sesshomaru spun to see her. "KC, are you alright?" "not really" she smiled meekly and said back at him. "sesshy you have to go, when you get the chance run, but don't let them see you. If they catch you, you'll be in serious danger." "are you sure you want me to go?" "I don't want you to, but you have to. Please go." He did just that, he escaped without being seen.

**alrighty then! how was that for excitment? pretty good huh? i would really appreciate reviews from all my wonderful fans. (oh i love them so) please! PLEASE!i just wanna know if you like me... snivel...**

**oh and this time, its What Not to DO to Sesshomaru!**

**grab his fluff and use him as a may pole.**

**throw water baloons at him.**

**correct him (men)**

**tell him he's a pretty pretty horsey and dance around singing children songs useing his fluff as a ribbon.**

**poke him repetedly (sp?) with a stick.**


	5. a whole new world and life

**all right this chapter isnt as exciting but its good, she has managed to make it to his world, with a rocky start, you'll see how later! please READ AND REVIEW I BEG YOU!**

He went back to her house and through the portal home. "I will visit in a couple days, I promise" sure enough he returned a couple days later and was fortunate to catch her in her room. Her shoulder was bandaged but she was smiling. "you came back, I umm my shoulder is healing, really fast. Too fast for a human the doctors think is weird I just think its cool." She rambled off, he just smiled at her and shook his head. "it is good to see you doing well. I have missed you already." Kristi walked up to him so happy to see him she couldn't help it and wrapped her arms around him. Then she thought that he may be a little uncomfortable. To her surprise she felt his hand on her head and him rest his chin on her left shoulder. She winced a little at the first immediate pain that quickly dissipated. "ohh I missed you sesshy, I don't want to be away from you." "then don't be" "wha..?" "I said then don't be. come with me, you said you don't already have plans so why not?" "I cant just leave, what will your companions think, I'd just be another burden" "no I will protect you with pride my friend, as for my companions, they'll just have to accept you" "I don't know, let me have some time to think OK?" "of course, I will return in a week, is that enough time?" "it should be, thank you" her mom came in at just the time to see him disappearing behind her poster. "was that him again?" she told her parents everything about him and how they met. "yah that was him, he wants me to go with him." " are you?" "I don't know, probably." "Well then you had best prepare." She took her mothers words to heart ant did all that she could to prepare.

She was at a friends house the evening before the week was up and had been talking about every thing that had gone on. The both of them were ogling a picture from the paper of Sesshomaru when he had just come out. Kristi would keep one copy of the article with picture with her. "so your going through with it?" "I'm not positive yet, but ya. I think I would like to go with him. Stuffs much simpler in the past." " You get to travel with the actual Sesshomaru. You should be ecstatic. I'm jealous of you." "ha you would be. Well I have to go. Sorry" "well then see you in the funny pages" "Ya, the Asian funny pages, bye." The next day right on time sesshomaru showed up in her room. "have you decided?" "we'd like to know too, we are your family" said her sister, who had to leave that day. "I have decided," she stepped back with him" I'm going to go with him." "hmm so your going to live with" "stop it Neal" her mom said. She knew he was going to say Satan. "fine then, I have told my companions that there will be someone else traveling with us soon, so they are sort of expecting you." He was trying to make it sound innocent. Kristi knew she would have to adjust, the others saw him in the image he had projected to them for years. Where she saw the real him. She would have to help keep up his ruse. There would be a lot of adjustment for the both of them but they knew they could handle it. Kristi placed a hand on his shoulder waved good bye and they stepped through the gate.

* * *

The gateway moved quickly, and in a blink Kristi was now in his world. It was wonderful to her. She followed her hero out of the crack in the rocks and looked around. As she did so did he, unlike when he went to her world, there was no change. She looked the same, he was slightly disappointed because he had seen her differently in his world. Kristi was excited to be in this world but also scared, how would he protect her and treat her? Would he treat her like a child? Sesshomaru had told his companions about the woman he had been speaking to through the dream plain, he failed, however to mention what kind of woman she was. So when he came around the corner with her, a human, they were shocked. "another human! My lord have you gone mad! What are we going to do with her." "shut up jaken, I told you we would be traveling with a woman I met from another world, I never said she would be a demon." Kristi couldn't help smiling and rolling her eyes at his lack of detail. "sesshomaru, I, umm, still can go back home if you don…" "no, I wont have it, after that exit I wouldn't even think of making you go back." She smiled meekly, a little nervous and them let her confidence come back. "we must be going now, we cannot let anyone know the entrance to your world is here." Kristi glared at the ugly little imp. _"I just know we ain't getting along."_

"what was that about lord sesshomaru?" "what was what about?" he said truly puzzled to the little girl. " you spoke in another language just then, and so did she." It took him a moment to realize that somehow he had learned her language that first night. But the others had never heard her speak, they couldn't understand her, and she couldn't understand them. "she speaks another language than we do, she cant understand anyone but me" "that's gonna be rough'" rin said absentmindedly. Kristi didn't mind not knowing what any one was saying, they might as well insult her and she wouldn't know. " is she going to be any use to us at all?" jaken asked " most likely not" "then why bring her?" "because…" he paused for a moment to think "because she is my friend" that was a little shocking to jaken. _"his friend?" _jaken thought. _"she is my friend, and maybe some day more than that." _Sesshomaru thought with a microscopic grin.

They moved to an area where they would camp that night, Kristi had been carrying a bag with a change of clothes and a pocket knife, just in case. Rin couldn't help but warm up to her immediately, it was another human woman, with a quirky attitude towards them. She ended up playing with rin a little, despite the fact they couldn't understand each other. Rin made her chuckle with her antics. " girl you are too cute" she said with a smile Rin just looked at her and grinned. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down. "hi, I guess what we say doesn't have to change much, seeing as they cant understand us anyway." "I suppose you are right. So how do you like this so far." Its alright, It'll take some getting' used to. Rin is adorable!" "yes she is, the little girl has a lot of energy though. She is also very obedient, but you know all about that." "ya, I do, I also get the feelin' he doesn't like me." "he doesn't" "well I don't like him either, he's ugly" sesshomaru smiled at her comment "he is, isn't he?" jaken looked at the two just in time to se him smile at her, and he knew his master really did like her in a way he never liked anyone.

**THIS WEEK WE HAVE WHAT NOT TO SAY TO... INUYASHA!**

**cutey wooty puppy wuppy wanna tweat?**

**those ears are sooo cute!**

**whos been in the garbage, was it you inuyasha? bad dog!**

**that sword is like, so far out man!**

**so whats with the rusty old heap of junk bucko? you plan on trimming the hedges?**

**red is so not your color, youd look better if you wore white like your brother!**

**your paler than a snowflake one a white cat in a tub of milk!**

**you have white hair, how old are you really? are you wearing a mask to look younger?**


	6. time for a change

**Sorry my oh so few readers that i haven't up dated in... well a month, but ive been gon and well... i hardly get any reveiws...WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PLEASE REVEIW PEEPS! just once, although not to say i dont appreceate it... id like to get a reveiw from some one other than my sister, devildogprincess and my best bud in the world touya-no-kogakure.**

"KC, you really should rest, you look exhausted." "Ya, I guess I am. Didn't notice to tell you the truth." The two headed dragon ah-un was laying near by. Kristi couldn't help but reach over and give the big animal a pat on the head. To the surprise of every on he pushed his head into her hand and kind of crawled over to her so she could scratch him better. "I have had him for a long time, and I have never seen him do that before." "I guess he likes me" she said with a broad smile as she scratched him. "truth is, I always wanted to see a real dragon, and people said they weren't real, ha ha! And I'm petting' one." By the end of the night, ah's head was in her lap and un's was right next to it. It made her chuckle. _"how cute!"_ the next day (after Kristi wrestled herself free of the beast) they got to traveling again, getting further from her gateway. At mid day sesshomaru stopped. "wait here, there is something I must do." Kristi knew immediately that his brother was near or at least thats what she figured. Just like something had made her heal rapidly, it increased her senses too. She flashed a look at him that said "just don't kill him, OK?"

Kristi was impatient though, and had a tendency to worry. She took to pacing in large circles. She could hear a fight in the distance, it wasn't far, just out of eye sight. She caught a glimpse of a woman her age in the woods. She knew it was kagome and took off, hoping she hadn't been seen. Shortly after that sesshomaru came back and led them off in another direction. His right arm bleeding slightly he kept them going. "it is all rirightKC, I didn't hurt him, badly" "well as long as you didn't kill him, he is the hero" sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightlyat her comment. By the time night fell, his arm was nearly healed. He thought back to the last couple of weeks of his life. "_hmmm, what a hectic time I've had recently" _grinning he sat down against a tree for the night. Kristi was pleased to be with him that night, even if he was a brutal fighter. She wanted to do something to address his arm but knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sessh…omaru" she said having to correct herself at the last moment " your arm'll be better by morning right?" "yes KC" "alright" jaken spoke up just then. "master, why do you make us fend for our own suppers and you bring food to that woman?" "because where she is from food is easy and convenient to get, she does not know how to get her own." "so she's more useless than Rin!" "shut up jaken. That is enough" said the nowirritated man. "you had best sleep KC." "alright sigh " the next morning she woke early, which was odd for her, the pit where the fire had been the night before was glowing and the sun had just started to rise. Sesshomaru had taken to napping under a near by tree. She assumed jaken was still awake some where. Looking at her sleeping friend, she thought he looked quite peaceful, almost angelic in sleep. She stood up and stretched, then made her way to the fire pit and stoked it up to a nice warm fire, she was good with fire.

At this time, with her back to him, sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly and saw her messing with it, smiling as she did. while she was working with the fire a jealous jaken attempted to make her feel so useless that she would go home. Running up to her he slapped the stick from her hand and began yelling at her. even though she couldnt understand him she knew it was somthing about her not being able to do it right.This annoyed her, and with herstill mysteriouslyslightly enhanced strength, pounded him in the head , which incidentally made him go muttering off in another direction. Sesshomaru thought of how stupid the imp was and he rolled himself up and walked over to her. "Good morning. I thought you would still be sleeping." "So did I" he smirked at her " Sesshomaru…" "yes?" "he was talking about me last night wasn't he? About how useless it is for me to be here. I don't blame him. I am useless, I can't get my own food, and if I did find something I wouldn't know if it was edible or not. I can't fight, I'm not strong in any way, and the knowledge I have of the future is no use here. Heck, I cant even speak the language. maybe I should just give up and go home now."

This shocked sesshomaru strangely, he felt a tightness in his body he had to do somthing. "I will not have it, you have to be here for a reason, why else would our paths have crossed so?" ' I don't know…" she stood up and walked away deeper into the trees. "where are you going?" he asked "away from here for a little while." "do not go far" she waved a hand with no enthusiasm at him and walked away.

* * *

She walked deep into the woods, enjoying the morning air, then spotted a rabbit in a small clearing. She crouched at the sight, and slowly crept up on it and stalked it until she was only feet from it. She was about to pounce when it hit her. "_what am I doing? Why am I stalking a rabbit? What's wrong with me!" _she jumped out of the bush she was hiding behind and scared the rabbit so bad it ran into a tree with a THOK!. She giggled at it for a moment and then felt very uneasy. She heard a quiet, _sssssss_ from off in the distance behind her. Turning slowly, she saw 30 yards behind her a massive gray snake with spikes and burs. What's more it had arms and looked cobra like. "Ohhhh, I like snakes, especially cobras... _**but this is ridiculous!**_ I'm gonna... run away now." She said as she turned and started booking it as fast as she could through the woods.

**hey peeps! im runnin outta ideas for my sillyness section, help me! i need material! okay tat aside this chapter is all about WHAT YOU CAN DO TO JAKEN!**

**you could use him as a halloween decoratin, but hes so ugly he'd probabley scare people away...**

**you could stuff him into a cannon!**

**use him in midget tossing!**

**take his staff and hold high in the air and taunt, nananananaa naa your a shorty short shortkin whos as ugly as he is short you shorty hahahahahahaha!**

**dance around singing" your a little teapot" till his head explodes!**

**feed him to a lion you dont like!**

**he'd probably make a good pin cusion too!**

**well if anyone has other ideas of what not to say to sesshomaru, what not to do to sesshomaru, what not to say to inuyasha or what you can do to jaken or even a good topic to make fun of, id be glad to hear them! pleas review, i need ideas!**


	7. unexpected turn of events!

**in this chapter you begin to learn the truth about why she is there, why her life has changed so suddenly, and why this incredably handsom demon is drawn to her. what dose her future hold? you'll just have to read on my readers! read on!**

_"Ohhhh, I like snakes, especially cobras but this is ridiculous! I'm .gonna. runaway. now." She said as she turned and started booking it as fast as she could through the woods._

As she got closer to the camp she could feel the presence of the others. Butat the same timehad a really odd feeling that snake man didn't really want to hurt her, but was being forced some how.although at the moment she was more concerned about escaping.As she drew close to them she started to scream and call out to sesshomaru. "SNAAAAAAKE! BIIIIG SNAAHAYHEHAYHAAKE!" but unfortunately shemisjudeged andwas farther away than she thought,as a result,they barely heard her. The whole time she was gaining speed, soon she passed the normal high speed of humans, but the snake was still gaining.

**a/nalright i under stand some readers may be a little confused about her "abilites"at this point, you see, how sesshomaru came into her life and thanks to the powers that be that have brought them together some "thing" or force out there is looking after them. so'Kristi/KC" has been granted some increased abilities until the truth of her existance can be revealed, you know, so she wont die before she gets there.**

She ran strait out of the woods to a clear area, which she soon discovered, was also surrounded by a huge cliff. "Oooohhhh crud!" the snakenow pinned her in the cliffed in area and approached slowly, striking but missing her to her relief. From the distance Sesshomaru rushed in, only to run head first into a barrier he didnt know was there, effectivly brusing his pride. "KC!" Kristi's heart raced, the snake drew back its clawed hand ready to strike her down. He swung, Kristi thought her life was over and at the last moment on an impulse whipped her arms up in front of her and screamed out"SHEILD BARRIER!" the snakes hand stopped just short of her and rebounded back. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. "_how did she do that_?" he wondered. The snake grasped his claws in pain.to all of thier surpriseKristi's bodythen began to glow. Armor appeared on her chest and down her left arm. There was armor appearingaround each thigh and shin guards with spikes that curled over her knees. Her shoes vanished and her feet were replaced with paws. Her shirt lengthened into a sleeveless kimono and pants almost vanished. She grew a tail that stretched seven feet. it was awarm creamy color.Her right arm was covered in spotted fur, and thefinger nails on that handwere metal, as were the claws on here pawed feet. Left arm claws were normal. Marking appeared on her facegreenpointed stripes on her cheek bones.and her hair gradually stepped from brown to white at the tips. A sword appeared at her hip, and the bag she carried changed shape. The last thing was a massive fist sized red stone came out of her body and sat in the middle of her armor over her heart.

Still stunnedshe breathed hard at this point, startled at her sudden changed, she looked up at the snake man, strait into his eyes and saw there was something wrong. Once again working on impulse and instinct ran around him and jumped high above him. "PURIFICATION!"the energy she releasedhit him and she caught the movement of something fleeing in the corner of her eye. The snake man's spikes and barbs sucked back into his body, his scales returned to a rich black and a few markings appeared on him, including a gold stripe down his spine. And an aunk on his forehead. He had a golden belly, and green eyes. "wha…what happened? What is going on?" "you tell me snake man." "the last thing I remember is going somewhere in search of someone, someone important." "oh ya? Who might that be?" "I believe, it might be, you."

* * *

"Me? Why me? Im not important." "but you are maam, very important according to the stone in your armor." "this? How?" "according to legends in Egypt, the one who will save the worlds from the dark shadows, will posses a stone of great power, that only they can use. They will come from a land where no one truly knows of magic or power. They may know things that they have never seen." "curios" she replied. "so your from Egypt? should of guessed. " "what is your name maam?" "well, I guess I really am KC now… ", she reflected in on her alter ego she had created a long time ago, and had told sesshomaru she was. "so KC. What's yours?" "I think you already know it." I'll guess. Siesses?" "You are correct." "hello! KC are you alright?" "oh, opps, let me take down the barrier." the snake said emmbarassed but cooly at the same time. Sesshomaru walked in once the barrier was down and the snake man slithered to him. Leaning low Siesses whispered in his ear. "You are the one who brought her here, yes?" "yes" "then it is you responsibility to take care of her. You must keep her happy. Do not leave her, or allow her to leave you. She will need the confidence you provide her, if she is to ever reach full potential. She is more important than you can fathom young demon. The fate of the universe rests in her hands. Take care of her. Her power will grow and no one will match her when she is at full strength. You will not be able to control her, no matter how hard you try, so just be there for her. She will need you" Sesshomaru was shocked, fate destined him to be her guardian forever. He nodded to the obviously ancient snake creature." Do not worry, I will be there" "what are you talking about over there you two? anything i should know?" KC said curiously. "things that need to be talked about young protector, you will find many things have intertwined your destiny in the future. I have to go, I am sorry, but do be careful. Good bye for now." He disappeared in a flash of aunk shaped light. "well that was... interesting" KC said to Sesshomaru. "well I wonder how the others are going to take this?" "I do not know" Sesshomaru answeredas they turnedand headed back. 

**so... were you expecting that? i hope you like it, ive worked hard on this one! i really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my stuff, not many do... boo hoo! well anyway i didnt get anysuggestions on my utter sillyness section, so im kinda out of ideas, reveiws and suggestions accepted! please?**


	8. jaken gets what he deserves

**hmph, meanies, i didnt get any suggestions on my random sillyness section! i need ideas! please? well anyway this is my next capter, i think this ones kinda funny! enjoy and review!**

Walking back they saw the others, Rin looked concerned and Jaken just looked smug, hoping KC had been killed. When he saw Sesshomaru he greeted him, KCon the otherhandhad at this time deliberately stayed further behind, just to see what would happen. "my lord! Are you all right?" "I am fine" "the woman, she didn't make it? Well I suppose its best, she just got in the way really, quite useless." " no. she is very muchalive, she has changed a bit now, but she is coming." "and now... I understand _every word you say_…mhehe" "woops," turning around he found that she had snuck up on him quickly and silently, first seeing her nasty sickle like blades curving upover her knees then looking up to see an imposing cat like demon with a long, furry tail. "ohh KC, I see you have a new form?" he said frightened "mmhmmm, I'm a jaguar, and heres an interesting fact, the jaguar, pound for pound, is one of the strongest cats in the entire world." "really?" "yep and I plan to use that strength to pound you into the ground. I'll make it sporting though, you have to the count of 5, to run as fast and far away as possible, starting now." "do you mean that! Lord Sesshomaru!" "you're the one who made her mad."smugly hesaid downto the little imp"oooone," "wahahahaha!" "twoooo" "please nooo!" "threefourfive!" and with a speed that would soon be famous, she ran him down and beat him senseless. "sighhhhh, that felt goooood" "I can tell your going to be a handful."

"Wow KC is that you? You're a demon now like Lord Sesshomaru!" "Well hey there, ya I'm kinda like him, 'cept I'm cat and he's dog." "Wow can you fight?" the question was odd but she humored her. " Well we'll have to find out won't we." Sesshomaru walked over to the beaten body of jaken. He was laying in a hole a good foot deep. "Well what do you think of her now?" "she's strong… very strong and very very fast." He said working through his pounding headache. "see she is use…" he was cut off by a loud shout.

"YEEOOOWWWYYY!" he turned to see KC with a massive bloody blade on each side of her right arm, the inner blade was not all that big but the outer one started about10 inches in front of her finger tips and curved back to about a foot and a half behind her elbow. From edge to arm in the middle it was 6 inches wide. She grit her teeth and winced in pain and a little bit embarrassed. " remind me not to do that again, unless its an emergency of course" "that came from inside of your arm? How did it fit?" rin questioned baffled at the giant thing."I don't know," she whined. "but it hurts and now I have to get it back in there" jaken sat up and ran over to Sesshomaru's side to see her standing in pain with the huge blade on her arm. "wow that came from her arm? Looks painful" she winced took a deep breath and retracted the blade, it shrank small and disappeared.

"what were you doing anyway?"the confident demon asked, puzzled and bewildered."testing a theory, you know how active and complete my imagination is?" "somewhat yes.we did spend alot of time in each others heads afterall." "Well this form seems to be based off my imagination, at least I thought. And if it was and wasn't just a coincidence then there were aspects I had to test." "based off your imagination? Do you mean you invented this form?" "kind of, I guess, and I proved my theory, at least part of it anyway, that if this form was put together by my imagination, or my imagination formulated it from somewhere else like my subconscious instinct,if trueI would have a particularly large blade in my arm. I was, though painfully mind you,correct." "Anything else?" "ya there is. My right hand has metal claws, like my pawed feet, yet my left is normal claws." "why is it like that?" 'I don't know, that's why I'm thinking my imagination picked up on something in my subconscious. My left arm also does not have any extra hair or fur on it, its relatively still human. And if that parts right, although there is no way to test it, my bones should be full of a biotic, living, metal the same as in my claws and arm. I should also have a smaller, painless blade in the tip of my tail."while the others stared at her still stunned at how she seemed to know so much about her new bodyShe tested that lasttheory , once again, finding herselfcorrect. "wow lord Sesshomaru, she sure is smart" rin absentmindedly said trying to figure outwhat some of what KC was."that she is Rin" Sesshomaru had barely understood her himself, the others were completely lost. "I know how we can test the living metal in your bone theory" Sesshomaru offered"how?" she said slightlytentitivly "metal is heavy, heavier than bone, you should weigh a lot more now." "and what are you planning in doing? Picking me up?" it became apparent very quicklythat that was exactly what he planned.

**well i hope you liked this one, really, please review, and give me some ideas on what to do for my silly section, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**weee another chapter, sorry this one is kinda just more of a road to discovery, she starts figuring things out and learning her power.its kind of important though! i hope you like it! and suggestions on my random sillyness section are always appreciated, not that ive gotten any...**

"Whoa! whaaa!" she yelpedas he heaved her off the ground. "you definitely weigh a lot more." "waaaaa! Put me down you big doofus!"she cried swinging around in sesshomaru'sstrong lean arm."Put me.. I'll kick you! or... somthing" "how do you expect to do that?" "I don't know! I'll figure it out!" Sesshomaru set her down gently with the tiniest of smiles on his face. _"he's going to let her get away with calling him that? And why would he pick her up anyway? She wasn't badly injured. Maybe its, oh no could my lord be...? No he cant be! She was a mortal, and now she's a cat! He would never let his feelings go for her! But still... this isn't like him, not good,not good at all. If my lord started being emotional now, it would destroy him. He can't, he mustn't... fall in love." _Jaken was thinking to himselfas he inspected her leftarm, and the rest of her new body curiously. "the armor suits you somehow, I don't know why, I've never seen armor like it before." "well it's one of a kind!".she said with a wide grin showing her sharp sparkling fangs. "KC, will you still play with me?" Rin asked longingly, tugging on her arm. "sure I will Rin" Rin was obviously happy "the only thing that really changed was my outward appearance, I'm still me."she patted the youngster on her head soothingly"Rin, I would like you to call her master KC, from now on." "well, i umm...she doesn't have..." "I would prefer she did though." She wasn't going to argue with him and tell him she didn't like the "master" thing, it wasn't her time after all, and it wasn't the states either, things were different, and she understood, gritting her teeth and baring it. "OK lord Sesshomaru." She said cheerfully.

"KC is to be treated with respect, the same you treat me with. I have reason to believe that she is important to the future. _perhaps of our_ _entire world even."_ he finished with a thought "well I wouldn't go that far." "I think so, so you will respect her. got that Jaken?" "yes my lord" he grumbled unhappily.

* * *

The rest of the day KC tested her new body, seeing her tail was as strong or even stronger than her arms. "_oh great, people are gonna think I'm a monkey, ehhhh monkeys bleh!" _she thought as she tested its strength and speed, as well as examining the sharpness of her blade more was another attribute she had. She was fast enough to make Sesshomaru look like he was standing still at top speed. She also tested her armor strength with the help of Sesshomaru, finding ithard like titanium. Sheplayed withher new techniques like her"shield barrier" ,and found it verysolid. "You are going to be a formidable opponent to anyone." the great dog chimed in from behind her, he had been watching her for some time now, rather amused at some of her antics."Well thank you" he seemed to get a little more tensefor a moment before he asked"you will help me with Naraku won't you?" "Naraku? Isn't he already dead?" she assumedthis because of how far ahead of the existing story she was now living. "InuYasha killed him once yes. And the jewel went with him,the little runtnever became a full demon." "really?" "yes but somehow he has been revived, and the jewel once again shattered and scattered." "whoa" she seemed to go deep into thought."and Naraku is even more powerful, he seems to allied himself with some other force or creature that is making him even more powerful. There are many demons out for a second chance of revenge, and InuYasha is out to put him back in the ground." "wow, but why do you need help?" "I'm a proud man, but even still, I was not enough to defeat him before and, Ilack my brothers powerfulsword the Tetsusiaga. With him even more powerful, it will takemore thantwo or threestrong demons. Even with his sword InuYasha still had help with him the first time, that wolf koga, and even I helped some in a way, but Naraku almost killed us, it was InuYasha who delivered the final blow however." "So he got the credit for the kill and doesn't want to lose it. I can understand, if the two of us work together instead of against each other, we would make a formidable force." "yes exactly" she sighed, and sadly said "no I wont help, not much anyway" "why? You are plenty strong enough." "I am aware that, andof his great evil, but he has yet to do something to me. I suppose it has something to do with fairness, until he hurts me in some way, I don't feel it right for me to fight and kill him. it is your duties.Understand?" "I suppose; you will help some though, right?" "that goes without saying." She smiled at the man next to her.

"well wanna see what this can do?" she pulled out a long sword with a beautiful butterfly shaped handle. "that is a pretty sword but is it effective?" "lets see" she stood up and held the sword in front of her, closed her eyes and then went off into the most elaborate and fluid sword movements he had ever seen. She was incredibly nimble with it. She was so fast that it just looked like a gray blur. "that is incredible, how do you do that with no practice?" "how do I do any of this, its like the knowledge came with the form." "I am jealous" "ha" "you are good with that." "thanks" the day passed quickly and soon night fell. That night, for the first time in her life not feeling any fatigue, she lay under the stars and gazed up with a smile. "What is with you tonight?" "ohh I'm just thinking, and marveling. Its unreal, this whole thing, I never believed it would actually happen. And now I'm not a burden on you, I'm actually useful." "ohh" he answered. "they're beautiful" "what's that?" "the stars, in my world and time, even where I live it is so hard to see them clearly. Pollution can be blamed for that." "hm" he answered, then laid back next to her and looked up. "they really are, beautiful." He said in a tone of reflective calm.

**well, since i havnt got any suggestions im doing What You Can Do To Jaken again!**

**you can...**

**fill him with air and turn him into a blimp!**

**put him in a taffy pull!**

**use him as a football!**

**sit on him!**

**put him in a vat of gravy and call in the hounds!**

**put poisonesflowers around his neck and call it a lie, give him an apple to eat with a worm, tell him a little metal pot with a heavy lidis a carrage, then throw him in a volcano and tell him its vacation in hawaii! YAYYY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**well this is my next chapter you get to learn about things the other charactors dont! hehehe there are secrets she is going to have and sesshy dosnt know! oooooo! ha, plus remember i alwayst take suggestions for random sillyness!**

Days passed and she continued to practice with her new body. Seeing just how fast she was, and how strong her body was, finding it truly formidable. One nightwhenshe didsleepshe discovered her dream plain abilitythat she shared with Sesshomaru only days before could be used in another way. The one that called them self her predecessor, contacted her, and told her what she already figured. The universe's fate would rest in her hands on many of occasions in the future. She would also slowly gain the power destined to her over time. The being told her then, thather name was mystic rainbow moonlight, a self assigned name.KC was not surprized, becase back as a human in school, she had an active imagination, and this Mystic was once what she thought was just a charactor she made up, she had many of those and wondered if she would meet them as well.she was told that she was the "great protector" destined to protect the universe.at this she rolled her eyes, thinking that this had to be an actual dream or somthing.her predacessor, who had the formof abeautiful unicorn with shimmering wings,informed her that she should contact the rhelm as soon as possible, they would be good allies. KC had already figured on this, "if mystic was real why not the magic world i thought i made up to?"she thought.with help from mysticshe would also meet some of the relmians that she would beeventually beallied with and become fast friends.

During the week she also found some interesting stuff out about her new bag. It seemed to have massive space, an almost endless amount yet was light as a feather. It waseven more so,oddly, fully stocked with different spell ingredients and various other things. She figured this was rhelm sent. But what she found even stranger was that she had suddenly grown quite intelligent. She knew things she never learned, like how to make some potions, the weak spots on the human body and just about every known martial art in existence. She knew things scientists of _her_ time never even dreamed of. it was bizarre and fascinating. "well, i wonder if this is rhelmian given like some of my other stuff? i'll have to actually go meet them soon..."She learned quickly and moved even faster. She really came to enjoy herself and Sesshomaru found her discoveries entertaining. After the first night she was able to talk to someone deiced, her predecessor, she was visited by another past spirit. "excuse me... are you there?" a soft but deepstrong and warm voice said. The dream plain was still dark, no scene had been set. "yes I'm here, wait I'll come over to you, don't move now." She called back to the voice. She saw a man standing in a dark but grassy patch, using her imagination as she did with sesshomarushe spread it out to a sunny meadow. "who, may I ask, are you?" she prodded at the man. She examined him closely. His scent was weak but returning to a body that for the longest time had none. He was tall, lean but strong with white hair. She already had an inkling of who it might be, so she wasn't surprised when he spoke his name. "my name ma'am, is Inutiasho." "hmm, you are Sesshomaru's father aren't you?" "yes, but how did..." "you look like him, or rather he looks like you." "you're a smart one." He said with a warm chuckle. "it is an honor to meet you sir." She said politely. "it is an honor to meet you as well." "What is it that you are wanting from me?" she asked him still full of respect. "I want you to look after my boys, and if you can, look for my daughter Luna." "Luna? That doesn't sound Japanese" "its not, it was her mother's idea. her mother was a wolf demon, and my first love.Soshe is a wolf dog and Sesshomaru thinks she is dead." "but she's not?" "no she went into hiding so he could grow on his own, and become strong as she knew he wouldhoping he would choose to be accepting..." "that didn't turn out well. what about InuYasha?" "he does not even know she exists." he told her solemnly. "you asked me about looking out for your boys...?" "ohh yes that, my boys act like they hate each other when I know that that is not true. They deep down, truly care for each other, it is the only reason one of them isn't dead." "they certainly have taken 'sibling rivalry' to the extreme. But I know what you mean, Sesshomaru isn't nearly as heartless as he's let himself be known as." "I'm glad you see it KC, I know you have affections for him, and I'm sure he has affections for you as well. if he listens to anyone it will be you." She blushed at the realization that she really did have fairly strong affections for him, and his father figured it out. He stuck around a little longer and they talked about various thingsincluding what kind of person Luna was and some of herfamily history,some of which surprised her,and he left. She decided not to say anything to Sesshomaru about meeting his father. That would just bother him she figured.

"so, you have a good sleep?" "ohhhh yeah it was just peachy! i feel pretty good now, thanks for asking though!" she said in an overly enthusiastic voice with a big silly grin, which causedsesshomaru to roll his eyes at her. he smiled slightly so as the others couldnt see, and though, "now how did this happen again?"

**well meanies still no suggestions for the reandom sillyness section! hmph! well, if you want to know more about this Rhelm i keep talking about then i need a review and for you to ask about it, otherwise your just gonna haveto stay in the dark!Nyuh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this took for ever to post, so sorry but i didn't get reveiws, without them, i slow waaaaaaaay down. so if you want the next chapter soon, then review review review! enjoy!**

as time passed in her new world KC soon became more out going, straying from her protector'sside for short periods of time each time farther and staying longer. finally on one of these adventuring daysshe told him one morningthat she was going to do some exploring on her own but promised to be back to him by the end of the day. He bid her a good day andallowed it, after all she was getting very strong and didn't really need his protection any more.Using her incredible speed and her inquisitive nature she strayedfairly far from him until she came across a not so nice scent of a demon."ohh yuck! whats that smell! ewwww" she said to herself.

"whaaaaa, get away from me you smelly creature" a little voice squealed.

"uhhh that smell is putrid" a voice of a woman crossed her ears as well. Following her nose she came across a demon barrier, she tapped the barrier and found it breakable. Drawing her hand back and extending her claws she ripped a hole in it. Down below her she saw the two, that the voices belonged to.One was a little kitsune, the other was the very same woman she saw her second day in this world, just a couple weeks prior.

_"That must be Kagome" _she thought to herself.

"Some one has made it through my barrier!" the demon spoke out loud, making the two at first think it was InuYasha.

" wait he said 'made it through' not 'broke through." Kagome noticed. Before she got another thought in she and the little fox were suddenly moving very quickly away, but the method of pick up didn't matchthe speedyKouga's. before they could blink they were quite a distanceaway and safe from the demon, they looked up to be surprised to see someone they had never met had just saved them. A cat like woman who looked vaguely familiar to Kagome.

"stay here now" she said in a accent not fitting the area, or the time for that matter. The cat, KC took off and in a beautifully elegant move took the demon out lickity- split. At this time InuYasha wasshowedup angry and annoyed,and saw Kagome and Shippo standing to the side staring at the cat.

"ahh great a panther demon"

"she's not a panther, at least I don't think so, and she saved us from a horrible stinky demon."

"ohh yah?" he said not to thrilled "she probably wants to eat you herself."

"I heard that, and no I don't want to eat them." she said, suddenly behind him

"fehh I could have saved them, why'd you have to but in!"

"because they were in immediate danger and needed help"

"if she hadn't saved us we'd be dinner." The little fox Shippo said.

"who are you anyway? Where did you come from?" he demanded

"well you can call me KC, as for where I'm from..."just then she was interrupted by a voice in the distance

"KC where are you?"

"is that Sesshomaru?" he said angrily. KC on the other hand bounded off in the direction of the voice and sure enough Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. "your traveling with him! I knew she couldn't be trusted."

"what were you doing? "

"They needed help Sesshomaru, I was the only one around."

"fine just as long as you didn't do it to help him we are fine." She rolled her eyes at him.

"bye bye now, see ya later alligators!" she chimed cheerfully back at them.

"cats." InuYasha said with disgust very apparent in his voice.

* * *

"So uhh you don't mind that I saved the little kitsune and the girl?"

"not really it is my brother that I hate.' This stung at KC's heart a little, how could he hate his own brother so much, she and her sister adored each other so much she just couldn't see it. She knew that it had to be a ruse that he had set up to defend his honor and then convinced himself of it, she knew that they couldn't possibly hate each other so much. She got closer to her companion, almost touching him but with enough room not to arouse suspicion. He looked over at her with a glisten of a smile in his eye, he didn't mind. She followed him back and they continued to travel around, she didn'tfeel likeleaving his side for a while, and he was fine with that. Truth of the matter was he liked her, a lot, but was too proud to admit it.

"Sesshomaru, you think we can find Naraku? I suppose if we looked for a dark force we may find him, but what then?"

"I do not know, we will have to see." KC pondered this as she drifted to sleep, hoping for a nice normaldream. she was surprised that she once again ended up on the dream plain, it was already set up ,and in a familiar way too. she thought for a moment then spoke into the plain

"Inutiasho? Is that you? Why have you contacted me again.?" she asked into the plain.

"Well yes it is me, it has been so long since I was able to talk to the living. I was excited to be able to do it." he said a little timid, to her surprise.

"Well I suppose it is all right, I still get my rest, no harm is done, but there is nothing you would still need to talk about, is there?"

"Not really, it's just your alive, and I'm not. It's fascinating." she couldn't help but laugh at the old dead dog, it was cute somehow. "since there is no business, needing to be attended to, why don't we just talk?"

"well, sure" the two ended up talking the whole night about various random things, they hit it off as much as she and his son had, except he was a little more fun. they perfected their dream plain making it bigger, and every couple of nights he would return to bug her and talk some more. She becamequite comfortable with himand eventuallydropped the "inu" and just called him Taisho, and it didn't bother him at all. He almost became just plain annoying after a time. She eventually decided to tell Sesshomaru about his father, not sure about how he wold react. "hey sesshomaru? you know the dream plain thing we did when we met?"

"yes?"

"Well it seems ded people can talk to me too"

"really? whos been talking to you?"

"Your father actually..."

**if you want to know hi reaction then you'll just have to keep reading! please reveiw, and as always taking random sillyness suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello! i am back with all my wonderful typos! its been a while and i even once considered discontinuing, but then my friends story mmmmmy sharona! (can't remember how many m's) wouldnt have crossover charactors from my story! i've changed format a little, eaisier to read now. i still need ideas fortherandom sillyness section, thati havent done in a while. and i think one of my next chapters will be the side story explaining the rhelm, you know i can never decide how to spell that the way I want it, hmmm oh well! enjoy!**

The group was traveling into a forest, KC took the lead and was far ahead of the others. Sesshomaru on the other hand was still thinking about his father contacting KC, and wondered if he would getb a chance to talk to him.ahead of himKC sensed an ominous force from somwhere around her. Out of the shadows a creature came up behind her, it was incredible, itjust looked evil. It was a tall creature with long legs that bent so it could stand, looking like if a dog stood on its hind legs. it had a long spiked tail that looked like the tails of of the aliens from the movie "alien" sharp and sinister. It had horns that outlined its eyes and curved back 3 feet jagged along the top. Spikes shot out of its back bone and it had long curved claw on huge hands. It was pitch black and gave off a sickening vibe. 'Well hello there, going for a stroll?" it taunted her.

"What do you want?" KC hissed at the dark monster in front of her

"me? i want... your death!" she knew the creature could not be reasoned with.

"why do you want my death?" she asked

" because, you are the light in the darkness, surrounded by darkness, the master of many things, and the next great protector, if you do not die, my master cannot succeed in his marvelous plans."

"Who is this master of yours?" she hissed at it.

"ohhh you already know that, but i will tell you my name, it is meesarge." **(gislike "sh")**

"Meesarge, you will die if i have anything to say about it."

"Good luck, I'm one of his best." she lunged at him with her claws but he leapt back into the shadows. Looking around she was caught off guard when he struck her from behind slashing her back.

"Arrr!" she roared. By now catching the attention of Sesshomaru. It lunged again, striking at her chest and getting only a claw full of armor. the creature had the advantage in the dark forest, she knew she had to lead him away. She got to an opening only to discover it lead to a cliff."great..." At this point Sesshomaru was feverishly trying to find her, heading towards an ever darkening force. It swiped at her and lunged with his spiked tail. Slashing her across the belly he cackled

" you are the one whos supposed to protect the world! You can't protect yourself! Ha I laugh, you are no challenge." She grew furious, the creature was getting the better of her, she knew she was better than this.

"you wretched creature, you are to blind to think that maybe you underestimate me."

"underestimate you? You are pathetic!" Sesshomaru saw them fighting, its dark aura was sickening. " what's this? A friend? A lover perhaps? My my you move fast"

" you have no right to speak that way, leave her..." before Sesshomaru could finish his thought he was struck back by the creature, he hadn't seen the attack coming.

"leave him out of this! If it was me you wanted minion, than you should focus on me!" trying to protect her completely unprepared friend.

"fine with me" moving quickly he struck her, knocking her over the cliff, but as she fell she wrapped her tail around him and took him with her.

"KC! No, it cant be, no she can't have lost so easily!" Sesshomaru said out loud. As she fell she knew this couldn't be it, this could not be the end and she felt herself start to change. Everything was in slow motion to her. Her legs stretched and her heel stretched back like the shape of the cats, her torso stretched as well, her tail grew to 12 feet and stronger, her armor, and most of her clothes disappeared, leaving her chest mostly covered in fur, and a short pair of, well shorts. Her head reshaped and became that of a big cat, with 9 inch ears on top, and wings sprouted last, from her back, that opened, stretched 50 feet. She was a massive cat now, she opened her wings and flew up at the last possible moment, slamming the creature in her grasp into the ground. She flew up the cliff belly to the wall dragging the monster along. At this time Sesshomaru was still trying to gather his thoughts and he saw this massive flying cat come soaRing up the cliff, dragging a black monster. SoaRing into the sky, she did a turns and then a circle, at the bottom of the third time around she released the creature and sent it slamming into the ground. This whole time Sesshomaru marveling atthe fluidity and gracefulness of hermovements. She flew down and landed nimbly between them. " so this is your true form KC? I like it, its, interesting."

"thanx" she said to him in a gruff voice.

"ohhhh, that hurt, I did underestimate you, but I will not do it again, until next time." It took off into the shadows with a cackle, and was gone as if it was never there. KC started examining herself. and strangly enough, as if to confirm how strnge she was to herselfher first thought was..."_how do I get back to normal..."_

" KC, what was that?"

"that, would be the reason I am here."

"you think so?"

"ya, I really do."

**did you enjoy it? i hope so! please review to see more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**welllll okay, nobody likes my, but im not one to give up, so heres my next chapter after all this time... ho hum...**

After some work she managed to return to normal, despite the fact that the giant creature she had become was her natural state. "KC, so that is your true state?" "I guess, yah, it is." "hmm, and that creature, you know what it was and what it wanted, don't you?" "yes, its called a minion of darkness, there are others called shadows of blades, they are mindless beasts who only destroy and make things evil like they are."

"how do you know this?"

"I - I just do, im not sure how." She lied, because back as a human, she'd "invented" so to speak, these creatures, or at least thought she did. But she couldn't tell him that. It would betray him, she thought. What if she had created them? Then what? She just couldn't say anything. "sesshy," she said, being far enough away from the others to be able to talk casually with him.

"what is it KC?" "well, that creature was after me, it wanted me dead so I couldn't stop their plan"

"yes and what does that...?"

"it may not be safe if I kept being with you. There are more than just him. They will keep coming and they are more powerful than he let on. I know now, that these creatures are why im here. To destroy them, I don't wanna hold you back."

"KC that is nonsense. You are with me, I will have it no other way." He remembered what the snake had told him. "_it is you responsibility to take care of her. You must keep her happy. Do not leave her, or allow her to leave you. She will need the confidence you provide her, if she is to ever reach full potential. She is more important than you can fathom young demon. The fate of the universe rests in her hands." _" I want you to be happy, you wont be alone." She smiled at him, and wanted to hold him badly but couldn't.

_"you make me happy" _she thought. KC quickly put the experience behind her. She knew she'd see him again, in time. But until then wouldn't worry.

* * *

She returned to exploring on her own and came one day to a particularly sunny spot under a tree. It was so warm and inviting, she had to just relax there. " ohhh, stupid InuYasha! He's so mean! He's gonna get it one day!" she heard a tiny voice from a distance, but didn't stir. The little fox came over a hill and saw her relaxed against the tree. "oh, its her, the big cat" he said out loud.

"I'm a jaguar kiddo" she chimed back, her hearing was great.

"oh sorry, you saved me, right?"

"you and the girl, to think, that ungrateful little dog."

"he's a big meanie."

"he upset you litl'in?"

"yah, just being a big jerk!"

"hmhmhm, hhhhhaaaaa, he's got a temper doesn't he?"

"you don't seem like other demons I've seen, your sweet." "well thanx whats your name now? I just wanna be sure. Its Shippo right?"

'wow how'd you know?"

"well that is a long story."

"I wanna here it" he said eagerly

"well ok, but to tell you, I have to tell you _everything _including how I got here." The next hour plus she told him how she came to be, she couldn't help telling the little kitsune, he was sooooo cute, plus she was just too honest.

"you mean your also from another country and dimension? Wow, Kagome's just from another time, wont she be jealous." KC thought this was funny.

"Shippo you may wanna get back."

"nu uh, I wanna make that poo head worry." The cute little demon's last comment put her over the top she started to laugh. Shippo laughed too but then noticed the strange things going on. The cherry tree she leaned on, was withered earlier, and missing leaves, was now healthy and in full bloom. And the grass around them was growing lush and tall. Flowers sprouted and as her laughing slowed, so did the growth.

"whoa, did I do that?" she chuckled "cool!"

"that is cool! Your special"

"Shippo! Shippo where are you" the girl, Kagome was feverishly calling him, who was now in KC's lap.

"over here Kagome, I'm here!" "there you are, oh its you, KC right?" "that's right" she stood, tall and strong, she was a bit imposing.

"you found him? Stupid little guy shouldn't have run off!"

"well hello again" she chimed " seems you're the one who drove him off to start with."

"what do you know!" he growled angrily

"oh, only what he told me"

"excuse me, KC? You're an American, aren't you?"

"well how'd you know?" she asked curiously.

"your name and the way you act. I kinda guessed."

"hm hm yah, I still got my ol' wrist watch on, lotta good that'll do. I otta take it off." She pushed back her wrist armor on her left arm and pulled it off, throwing it in her bag.

"why does that matter? She travels with Sesshomaru, that make her an enemy."

"the way I hear it, you and he once fought, together."

"not by choice!" he snarled "my brother is no more than a heartless cruel mortal hater. Anyone who would associate with him must be bad."

"how do you explain the human girl then? He has yet to lay a hand on Rin, or even yell at her, actually he's quite gentle."

"I don't believe you!"

"well its true, I don't lie," she began to grow angry at him.

"he's always been cruel, and will always be."

"SHUT your TRAP! You pain in the ass! I otta cave in that thick hollow skull of yours."

"you stupid cat, your as bad as he is. your evil!" twitch she snapped at being called evil, she cleched her fists and around her,the ground erupted in flame and she was on him before he could blink. She had him in a full nelson head lock. Under his arms hands on the neck. Her tail blade was out and in his face. "I knew it!"

"I. Am. Not. Evil." She said angrily "and neither is he." InuYasha struggled under her iron grip, he'd never been in this kind of head lock. "I am not evil, but just in case you want to know, from right now, I can kill you in a number of ways. One, there are certain pressure points on the neck, if I hold them in, or put a needle in one, your head will explode. Two, by jamming your nose upward into your skull, I can cut into your brain and kill you instantly, or three, I could simply snap your neck. There are more ways, but I don't wanna get into them." He was scared, they all were. She was very smart. "I know every pressure point on the human body, and with a demon, you just gotta press harder." They were rather intimidated by her now, but onlyShippo knew she wouldn't hurt him. "people can change dumbass. Remember this. One more thing you should remember is, do not assume until you know the truth." She released his head and stepped away from them. "you really are an idiot, InuYasha. You would do well to try using that speck you call a brain." She nodded to Shippo who was now laughing loudly, turned, and took off in a flash.

"whoa, now she's fast, she makes kouga look like he's standing still" Miroku said in observation.

"InuYasha get over it, she didn't hurt you, just your pride" Sango said followed by a cheery roar from Kirara.

"I'll get her back for that, wait and see,"

"sit boy!" **fwup!** He hit the ground face first. "whatthe hellyou do that for?"

"she was obviously trying to be nice to start with, you have to mess up everything!" InuYasha groaned.

"stupid cat."

**well there it is i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
